South Mahora
by Crying Reaper
Summary: The boys of South Park are now in Jr. High. On a class field trip to Japan they are now in Mahora. Free to roam the campus what will happen awesomeness thats what. also encase i want to keep the story going there might be a surprise at the end of the day.
1. Chapter 1

So allow me to give a simple ideal of the beginning of the story. So first all of the south park kids are on a field trip to Japan (lucky Bastard's) there all about 13, 14 now same personalities only difference are physical. They look around Japan for educational things (take the fun out of the place) so their teacher (new one) has taken them to Mahora to show them how a school is in Japan with a little prize at the end of the trip ;)

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

Dame Bastard

So we join the students walking down the city like streets of Mahora Academy. The streets are crowded with students off of classes (it's Sunday) from all branches of the school shopping talking and other things. The kids from South Park Jr. High try staying together with their friends and groups growing pissed at how hard it is. "All right class get over here." Said a man with an assertive voice. This man was the kids chaperone Mr. Miller, he had a bushy mustache and brow hair that was balding on top he has a block chin and thick neck he wore a red plaid button up shirt with the top button undone with brown pants with a black belt and brown loafers with what he wore he looked like a farther figure. The kids in the class thought he was the best teacher mostly because his test where really easy and made even easier because he goes over the answers at the end of it so unless you were lazier then shit you should have an A. "So for the rest of the day your all free to Rome the campuses." He started to tell the class as they al started to join up with them "and do what ever you want as long as it's in moral standards. Eric" he finished directing his gaze at a fat kid who we all know as Eric Cartmen. "AW, Come on why do you always assume I'm going to do something." He replayed in astonishment. Eric wasn't as fat any more but could stand to lose a few more pounds he still wore his light blue ski cap with the tallow puffball on top he had a red hoody on much like his old jacket only in hoody form, he has brown cargo shirts with a chin wallet going across he has his shorts in that gangster style that showed the top of his blue vertical striped boxers he also has brown shoes with moss brown socks going up to his ankles. "Because do I need to remind you of the science lab fire?" Mr. Miller said to prove his point. "God, I said it was an accident," Cartmen replayed in his usual winy tone. "Then way did it happen five times in the same month?" came a new voice off to Cartmen's left which came from are good friend Kyle. He grow quite a bit and was one of the tallest kids in the class and had a satisfactory smirk on is face for calling Cartmen out. Kyle also like Eric whore his old green hat with some of his curly red hairs poking out from under it he whereas a long sleeved green shirt that was a little to big, with blue jeans and brown camping boots. "Because, I always got the burner with a leek you fucking Jew!" "Don't call me a fucking Jew you fat ass!" Kyle retorted holding a fist up to Cartmen's face. "Oh, you trying to start something then" Cartmen said pulling his fit back getting ready to punch. "That's enough boy's" Mr. Miller intervened before things got worse. "Now if anyone starts or gets in a fight your banned from the rest of the trip got it class." "Yes Mr. Miller" the whole class said simultaneously. "Good, know every one go have fun, be safe and meet up at the world tree plaza at a bought four o'clock o.k. You kids have fun" Mr. Miller waved good-bye to the entire student and headed off to a café' near by.

Kyle and Cartmen waited around to see if they could find their two missing friends Stan and Kenny (yes he is still alive). They wait for about five minutes when the saw Stan talking to his girlfriend Wendy. Stan was tall just a bit under Kyle and his eyes were more piercing. He didn't where his hat any more and showed off his unkempt but styled black hair, he whore a long brown jacket unbuttoned showing a black shirt with a white etch on heart, black slacks and black dress shoes. He was talking to Wendy who also grew in height she wore her old purple beret with her long black hair freely waving in the wind and her long purple jacket buttoned up with a matching purple skirt with black pantyhose and white snow boots. Both her and Stan were in deed conversation they didn't notice that Cartmen and Kyle where trying to talk to them until Cartmen whacked Stan in the back off the head forcing him to fall over on to Wendy and both of them hit the ground with a loud thud. "WHAT THE HELL CARTMEN!" Stan yelled not even attempting to hide how pissed off he was. "YA, FAT ASS WHATS YOUR PROBLEM" Wendy yelled even more pissed of then Stan who was still on top of her and didn't even realize it. "Well you guys were talking and I didn't want to interrupt." Cartmen said innocently. "And pushing us over isn't interrupting" Stan said still pissed getting off of Wendy and helping her up. "Actually, I hit you, Stan you feel over and knocked her over so it's really your fault." Cartmen said in a matter of fact tone, which pissed the two off. "No Cartmen no it's not" Stan said with a glare. "What do you want any way fat ass?" Wendy asked still pissed. "We were wondering is either of you have seen Kenny." "No, I haven't seen him for a few hours now." Stan said wandering where he was now too while stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. "What about you Wendy?" Kyle asked hoping for some better luck. "Sorry Kyle I haven't seen him for the whole trip." Wendy said sorry she couldn't help her friend. "Well where the hell is that fag" Cartmen said starting to get pissed when he noticed someone. "Hey Butters, Butters come over here for a sec would ya" Cartmen yelled at the passing Butters. Butters was taller but still short compared to most people he still looks young for his age. His hair was well kept in a semi-spiked fashion he wore a teal colored short-sleeved bottom shirt tucked into his tan slacks with black tennies. He had a look of worry on his face afraid that Cartmen would do something. "Y-Y-Yes Eric" He said in a low timid voice "you need something." "Ya have you seen Kenny around" Cartmen said harshly. "K-K-Kenny?" thinking back. "Ya have you seen him Butters." Kyle said sincerely. "Umm, uh ….aaw, Oh I remember I saw him down by that book store down there" Butters turned and pointed with a smile past a crowed to a fair sized book store with a lot of people going in and out of it. "Gee, thanks Butters see ya around." Kyle said, and started walking to the bookstore. " Ok see ya guys later the" Butters said ass he walked off into the opposite detraction. Cartmen started to follow Kyle then yelled back "Stan you coming or what." Stan looked at Wendy to make sure it was ok. "Go head I need to find Bebe anyway." She gave Stan a heart-warming smile. "Ok thanks" Stan looked into Wendy's eyes and then gave her a soft good-bye kiss. They didn't break until Cartmen yelled "God dame it Stan hurry up." Stan glared in anger in the detraction the voice came in "Dame it Cartmen." "Well see you around Stan" Wendy smiled good-bye and walked off with her hand behind her back. Stan then skipped into a jog to catch up with his friend that where already waiting for him at the stores entrance. When he got there he was greeted by Cartmen with a "Well it's about god dame time." "Shut it fat ass, lets jest find Kenny already." Stan said pissed off that Cartmen ruined his date as he went into the bookstore with Kyle right behind him then Cartmen behind him.

Inside the store there were a lot of people no one they knew, mostly student of Mahora. The three boys were astonished at how big the store was, whom new how long it would take them to find Kenny. "God dame it you know how long it will take to look through this hole place" Kyle said in disbelief. "What the fuck is Kenny doing in a book store any way" Cartmen exclaimed clearly pissed this is what there going to be doing most of the day. "Shut it Cartmen." Stan said equally as pissed but at Cartmen "Lets split up Kyle you check the upper level, Cartmen check the lower, and I'll ask around to see if anyone's seen him, ok?" "Yep" Kyle replied happily. "I guess," said Cartmen not really carrying. The tree friends split up Kyle headed to the stairs leading to the upper level, Cartmen went to check the back of the store with his hand in his pockets, and Stan went to the front desk to check if any of the clerks had seen him. He noticed that one of the check out's didn't have a line, so he decided to check there. When he made it to the check out counter the casher was a girl a bought his age with purple hair that covered her face she wore a moron dress jacket and matching plaid skirt with a ribbon tie around the cooler of her shirt she was standing there looking down like she was waiting for something to happen. Stan walked up and put his hand on to the counter to show her h was there. The girl jumped and blushed lightly as she said "U-Uh h-h-how may I h-help you t-to-today" she said. "Um yaa" Stan started as he thought _man this chicks more freaked out then Tweek _"I was wandering if you saw a kid around here wherein an orange jacket with his hood up." "U-uhh I-I-I saw some one like that come in a little bit ago h-h-he kind of stuck out I-I-I couldn't help but notice." She said timidly trying not to make eye contact with Stan. "Did you see him leave?" Stan asked wanting to make sure his friend was still in the building. "U-Uh no I didn't" the girl replayed looking at the table. "Do you know which way he went?" he asked wanting to narrow down the search. "I-I s-saw him go upstairs and towards the back" she lifted her and pointed toward the direction sees indicated. Stan followed where she was pointing then looked back and gave a friendly smile "Thank you very much" then he walked off towards the indicated area. The girl watched him as he went up the stairs while still blushing and thought _He was kind of cute _at this thought she blushed even deeper and shook her head while thinking out loud "No no, no I-I-I don't even know him what am I thinking." "Know who?" came a bland voice from a short girl standing behind the casher. She where the same clothes as the other one but her blue hair was in two long ponytail tied at the end with those ball hair ties she had a blank look in her eyes and sucked on a straw from a juice box. "U-U-Uh Y-Y-Yue I-I-I w-w-was j-j-j" the taller girl stuttered to a point that you couldn't understand her. "Nodaka what's up?" asked the girl called Yue in the same bland tone. "W-W-Well I-I-I just" Nodaka looked down as she began to tell Yue about Stan blushing deeper into every word.

Stan was walking down the rows of books trying to find Kenny or Kyle to help him "God dame why is this store so fucking big" he announced and gained the attention of a few people. After half an hour of looking he started to grow more and more frustrated. He was walking along the back wall when he noticed red velvet current that led to another room. Seeing how he hadn't checked there yet he decided to check it out not noticing the **PORNOGRAPHY 18 AND UP ONLY**

Sign above the doorway. Stan noticed shortly after entering the room that there where very few people in it, and even though it was pretty easy to tell it was the porn room by taking a single glance at the shelves he didn't give it a second thought. After five minutes of wondering he walked past a row of books something caught his eye somebody whirring an orange jacket sitting against the bookshelf book in hand. He didn't even need to think a bought it he automatically new it was his friend Kenny. Stan started walking towards him when he noticed some one reading over his shoulder, a girl wherein the same cloths as the girl at the desk _must be a store uniform_ he thought to him self before continuing. Kenny was the tallest kid in the class but not tall enough to make some one feel short, he wore his famous orange jacket in it's usual way so it covers his face so you could only see his big blue eyes and a small bit of his blond bangs, he also had dark blue jeans on that were tattered with a tear hear and there (and they won't bought that way) and tattered hiking boots. The girl reading and point over his shoulder looked like she was a bought the same age as them she had long black hair with two stands on top that formed a 'M' shape she wore bottom rimmed glasses and something that caught Stan's attention for secant as he walked up to them was her breasts _man those are huge is she really the same age as us_ he thought a little wide eyed then quickly snapped out of it. The two didn't notice him when he walked up, not wanting to interrupt them he took a look over Kenny's shoulder that wasn't already occupied. Stan went wide-eyed mouth a gape and started to blush with a line of blood coming out of his nose. Kenny and the girl were looking at porn, everything around Stan went blank for a moment at of his surprise as he thought how stupid he was, the signs that this was the adult area were all around him latterly _how could I have not realized this before?_ _What if someone saw me? ..._ After thinking throw a thousand reasons it was bad for him to be in here in less then a secant he snapped out of it. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes in anger as a vain throbbed on his tempo then said with an annoyed tone in his voice "Kenny…." "Mhae" Kenny replied in his muffled voice and looked up with the girl at Stan who stood over Kenny with his eyes covered by his hair and a fist shacking in anger. Before either Kenny or the girl noticed it was Stan or what his posture was he punched Kenny across the face as he yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDEOT." Kenny went flying across the floor through bookcases and across the floor until he hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. Stan panting from the force he put into the punch stood there with smoke coming of his fist. The girl sat there in a 'what the hell just happened' state until Stan eased his posture and relaxed taking a deep breath. Thinking it was ok to see what just happened the girl decided to talk to Stan. "Ummm… you ok there?" she asked not wanting to make him made again. "OK WHAT ABOUGHT YOU!" Stan yelled loud enough to draw even more attention from the few people who weren't from when he hit Kenny. "What a bought me?" the girl asked confused a bought the question. "Why are you reading porn over my friends shoulder." He said throw-gritted teeth. " You mean he one you just killed" she said with a amused smirk pointing at a trail of blood leading to the limp body of Kenny. "Oh god, I killed Kenny I'm a Bastard." Stan said his Kenny's dead catchphrase subbing in for Kyle giving himself a face palm. "Mhhually I'm mhok" Came a Kenny out of nowhere with blood dripping out of hid hood. Caught of guard both Stan and the girl jumped back and garbed each other. Stan surprised of his own action immediately let go of the girl he saw as a pervert, but she didn't let go still freaked out a bought Kenny's sudden appearance and caused Stan to fall on the ground with her on top of him. "What the hell…" Stan until he was interrupted with a "STAN MARSH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" from a voice he would have traded with anyone else's. He looked up at the angered face of his girlfriend Wendy.

Wendy looked down at Stan wanting him to explain. Stan dum-struck not knowing what to do or say in a porn section with a girl wrapped around him and to his angered surprise the book he hit out of Kenny's hand was under his hand he thought to himself _only one thing to say "_this isn't what it looks like" said deprived of hope it would work. Kenny standing in front of them laughing and holding his side to stop the pain, the girl looking up at Wendy with an innocent look in her eyes that was ruined with an evil smirk, Wendy arms crossed looking down at Stan with the scariest look you would ever see, and Stan confused out of his mind with only one other thing to say to no one but himself "Dame Bastard."

_A/N This is my first fanfic i do hoped everyone liked it. Sorry it was so long but trust me i was thinking of making it longer. So if any one has ideas or pointers please give some and unless you really really hated it to a point where you would cast it down to the deepest Pitts of hell _be nice with the comments. I won't upload a chapter two tell i get 10 good comments or a 2 week time period unless i don't finish it before either of these so please comment nicely.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO: Come up with name later**_

We find our self's in the plaza of the world tree, with crowds of people walking, chatting resting, est. On a bench that faced over the main plaza sat a gloomy Stan. He looked down at the ground in a depressed glare rubbing the left side of his face.

"Come on Wendy I can explain." Stan said in a panic following close behind a pissed off Wendy. "I don't wanna' hear it!" she yelled picking up her pace "Come on just here me out" Stan pleaded as he cut in front of her so she would stop "Why the hell won't you listen." He said looking into Wendy's tear filled eyes. "Just go to hell Stan!" she yelled with a hard slap across his face with a loud pop to it. Stan stood there wide-eyed not moving as Wendy ran off behind him.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Stan asked depressed raising his head to look over the plaza. "It's ok dude," came the familiar voice of Kyle as he sat down next to Stan leaning onto is legs in order to be eye level with Stan "It's just another ruff patch of your relationship." He finished hoping this alone would be enough to cheer up his friend. "I really hope so." "Of course it is you guys go through one every other week." Kyle said in amusement "hehe I guess your right but still this might have crossed the li…" "GOD DAME IT WOULD YOU TWO FAGS JUST SHUT UP," came Cartmens loud annoying voice a few feet behind Stan and Kyle. The sitting friends glare over at Cartmen angry at his comment. He was hunched over hands shoved in his pockets looking bored and Kenny standing next to him arms over his head looking … aahh… uumm he has a god dame parka on you can't see shit so leave it to your imagination. "So what, Stan's whore of a girlfriend dumped him who gives a dame." Cartmen finished, making Stan angry form Eric calling his girlfriend a whore and Kyle just because Cartmen an ass. Kenny glared at Cartmen with an annoyed look in his eyes, and then he slugged Cartmen in the arm with bare knuckle. "Ow, what the hell Kenny?" Eric replied to the punch in the arm. "Mude mhu mhn't mhust mho mhround mhissing mon mheoples mhirmhends…" Kenny trading to in his muffled voice, pointing at Eric accusingly. Cartmen backed up hand up as Kenny walked forward. "Ah, Kenny" came Kyle's voice. Kenny instantly stopped and looked at Kyle still in his pointing frame. "Why don't you two go check around and see what's going on before we meet up with the class later, ok?" Kyle said wanting to make sure nothing went down hill when he tried to cheer up Stan. "mhok." Kenny said cheerfully. As he walked off toward the stairs that lead to the lower plaza he grabbed the back of Carmen's hoody and dragged him off. "Dame it Kenny let go" Cartmen yelled struggling to get out of Kenny's grip to no avail. Kyle and Stan watched as Kenny dragged Eric down the stairs. Then they went back to there previous conversation.

(Because Stan's not the main character in this fanfic, and I don't want to writ a chick flick we're going with Kenny and the Fat ass)

Kenny and Cartmen where walking in a small courtyard with a fountain in the middle. Kenny had his hands stuffed into his pockets and had black earphones coming out of the opening of his parka with one hanging out so he could hear what was going on. Cartmen held his hands behind his head and had a displeased look on his face. As the two walked down the bricked laid courtyard Cartmen noticed a food stand that had a fair amount of people at it and asked "Hey Kenny, you getting hungry?" Kenny stopped and checked his rusted watch. Noticing it was a bought half past twelve he thought he could eat. "mhy mi mhuss." He answered. Cartmen lead Kenny to the food stand he noticed. There was a bit of a line but in a bought three minutes they're at the front. The where greeted by a rather portly girl, 'bought their age. She had on a chief outfit and a red scarf, and her hair was put up in to two small pigtails. "Hello," She said friendlily "What would you like?" Eric who was up first said, "Anything, I don't really care." He wore a blank look. "Ok then," she started and then wrote something on a small piece of paper and slid it off to her right. "That will be 550 yen." She finished keeping a small smile on her face. Cartmen reached into his pocket and pulled out a fist full of yen coins; he picked a few coins that equaled the exact amount need and left it on the counter. He walked off to an open table as the girl picked up the coins and put them in a cash register. Kenny stepped up and waited for her to finish. When she closed the register she looked up and greeted Kenny with the same line. "Mhn mi mhve ma mheat mhrk mhn mhalse." He asked politely. The girl at the counter looked blank with the same small smile, "Can you repeat that." She asked not understanding him (and let's face it you probably don't either). "Mhy, Mhn mi mhve ma mheat mhrk mhn mhalse." He asked again. The girl lessened her smile and said, "I'm sorry but I can't under stand you." Kenny looked a little gloomed at the statement and pointed his thumb over at Cartmen who was sitting trying to balance a fork on his finger. The girl followed his thumb then looked back at Kenny and asked, "You want what he's having? Kenny nodded as he put a total of 600 yen on the counter. The girl grabbed it and started to put it into the register. As she grabbed a 50-yen piece to give Kenny as change she saw that he had already gone to seat with his friend. She then put the piece on the paper that had his order on it. And started to take the next persons order. Kenny and Cartmen where sitting at the table in silence. Kenny was looking around to see if there was any thing good around. As he thought that nothing was of any entrees he glanced at the table and he then heard a thud that made the table move. Both Kenny and Eric looked over to the side of the table to see that some boy with blond hair and glasses had hit the table. As the blond boy got up he yelled " you son of a bitch." And jumped at a guy in a karate outfit. The boy with glasses got a punch across the others face, it didn't take long for him to react. When he got his balance back he kneed the blond in the stomach that made the kid spit up a little blood. As the boy in the karate outfit was getting ready to go for another hit a third person jumped on his back and started to grab around his neck. In matter of seconds from that all hell broke lose over a dozen people started to fight. Kenny and Cartmen who where new there didn't know what they were watching was a club fight. Kenny was thinking _what the hell just happened _as Cartmen thought _can I get in on this_ as an evil look creped over his face. But before he could a loud voice came "ALL OF YOU STOP THIS!" the voice came from the counter girl, her voice was still soft and calm but full of authority. With her was another girl with dark skin and blond hair that wore a Chinese fashioned dress and haled two big clubs like things that had a decorated ball on the end of each of them. The counter girl continued, "You should all know by know there is no fitting here or you're kicked out." At this all the people fighting suddenly stopped as the muttered amongst them self's. Some of the people said they were sorry and went to what where probably there perverse seats. The girl with the dark skin as a warning to any future fighting slammed on of her clubs into the pavement; it hit the ground so hard that it made a crater. Almost instantly after the girl slammed the pavement came a loud scream. All the people wounded where did that come from as they looked around. The next thing they heard was "Kenny, Kenny what's up." From Cartmen, as he leaned over Kenny, who was clutched over and grabbing his face. The two girls rushed over to see what had happened. When there the dark skinned girl lifted up Kenny's head to see what had happened. When she pulled his hand she gasped as she saw apiece if concrete lodged in his eye. The piece came from when the girl slammed the club into the pavement; a rough piece went through the air and went start in to Kenny's eye (just his luck right). At the sight of this the girl yelled "WE NEED DOCTER NOW" People started to gather around and Cartmen looked over his friend's shoulder to see what had happened and said "Dude, Kenny you got fucked up."

_A/n: Sorry I didn't get this up sunnier but at grandparent's no computer and you know. Please, please, please comment on how I did I really want to get better. And sorry if it's to short or vague or fast I just got lazy writing and was running out of ideas to right for now. Thank you for reading and I'd like to thank the boss99 for being the first and so far ONLEY person to comment, and if you wish I'm going to be putting up a pure Negima oc fanfic if you want to read it. So feel free to give any ideas or tips for either fic. _


End file.
